Red, the colour of Love (Shadamy)
by DreamyChocolat
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, el imperio del Dr. Eggman ha sido derrotado. Es hora de reconstruir su hogar. Amy y Shadow, por fin juntos, podrán demostrarse todo el afecto que el horrible conflicto les obligó a reprimir. Una vez más, se podrán amar con libertad, y esta vez nada lo impedirá... ¿Verdad? Sonic Forces AU
1. Capítulo 1

—Amy, hemos revisado la zona solicitada, y no hay indicios de Infinite o del Doctor Eggman. Tampoco se han divisado badniks. Procedemos a la búsqueda de materiales y útiles.

—Entendido.

Aunque la guerra hubiera terminado, la reconstrucción era un trabajo realmente duro, especialmente por el hecho de que el paradero del peligroso chacal era desconocido. Sabían que ya no sería ningún peligro, ya que todos los prototipos del Phantom Ruby han sido destruidos. También el del villano

Eran días de paz, pero muy atareados. Amy estaba a rebosar de trabajo, y le resultaba imposible tomar un buen descanso. A su favor, contaba con el apoyo de Knuckles, quien la sustituía en alguna misión o revisión del entorno. Con esos pequeños detalles, ya le facilitaba mucho la vida.

La rosada desconectó el audífono por unos segundos, exhalando todo el aire en sus pulmones. El cansancio podía con ella, pero tenía que resistir; la necesitaban, y ella estaría allí para todos.

Además, sabía que cierto erizo que su corazón anhelaba estaba dando lo mejor de él. Y ella no sería menos. ¡Le demostraría que era digna de su amor!

Pero...

¿Por cuánto más tiempo?

Ella cerró los ojos por unos instantes, intentado enfocar a su amado en su mente. Los breves, pero hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba revivían una vez más en su memoria. Mas eran lejanos, de una distancia importante. El ahora ya pasado lamentable conflicto los separara sin piedad alguna, obligándoles a priorizar el resto de deberes a su amor.

Ella no lograba que su ser olvidara tales sentimientos; su corazón aún palpitaba ante una mera imagen de él, el flujo de su sangre aumentaba de velocidad por cada milésima de su presencia cerca, su alma se rompía cuando eran separados o él no mostraba ni el mas mínimo interés en ella.

Se reprimían, se alejaban aposta. Sabía que si permanecía por mucho tiempo con el erizo, que se lanzaría a sus brazos en busca de atención y afecto. No debían; podían, pero les necesitaban, y procuraría llegar a las expectativas de todos, porque eran por una buena causa, no por mero capricho. Sus sentimientos no importaban ahora, el mundo y su reconstrucción era la verdadera prioridad ahora.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar? —Aunque no le gustaba ser impaciente o descentrarse, lo echaba mucho de menos. Suspiró, volviendo a activar el audífono, acercándose al escritorio con el ordenador.

[...]

—Shadow, te aproximas al objetivo. Activando código de desbloqueo. Desactivaré la seguridad en unos minutos.

El erizo azabache se lanzó al vacío, localizando la entrada que su compañera estaba a punto de abrir. Avistando un par de robots vigías, se enrolló en sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre ellos, provocando su destrucción, acabada en una explosión poco peligrosa que lo impulsaba al siguiente, para terminar siendo impulsado hacia las puertas que se abrían gracias al trabajo de Rouge.

—1 minuto para terminar de hackear del sistema de seguridad.

Observó los alrededores, en busca de cualquier amenaza. Sólo cámaras de vigilancia inútiles, ya que no quedaba nadie dentro, o eso es lo que suponían. Muchos robots estaban desactivados y pocos quedaban encendidos, principalmente por algún resto de batería que poseían o por animalitos, que acababa por liberar del metálico interior.

La base parecía vacía, sin mucha cosa de valor. Aún así, quedaban robots; algo que no debería de ser, ocurriendo la desactivación de la batería general de Eggman hace ya más de dos meses.

Esto extrañaba a la resistencia, así que el Team Dark fue enviado a investigar este suceso, primariamente por ser uno de los equipos más dinámicos y efectivos para este tipo de misiones.

Shadow lo notaba, sentía como esta base contenía mucha más energía que cualquier otra que hubieran investigado. Como si esta base abandonada contuviera un secreto tan importante y peligroso como lo fue el de Infinite.

No le gustaba esa sensación.

—Esto me da mala espina... —Se dijo para sí mismo, incómodo y preparado para una emboscada. ¿Por qué sus sentidos no dejaban de estar en alerta?

—¿Shadow? ¿Por qué avanzas de una manera sigilosa? ¿Has divisado algo?

—Rouge, estoy obteniendo muy malas vibraciones. Algo no debe estar bien. Algo está oculto.

—¿Razones?

—La energía de esta base es mucho mayor que muchas otras. Me atrevo a decir que es tan fuerte como la de la base oculta donde Infinite y los Phantom Ruby.

—Esta es otra base oculta de Eggman. La resistencia temía que encontráramos cualquier cosa que el doctor no hubiera mencionado. Investiga y encuentra la fuente de tal energía.

—Entendido.

El veteado cambió su rumbo, siguiendo sus instintos en la búsqueda del nuevo objetivo. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, extrañándose a sí mismo por ello. Sin prestarle atención, volvió a centrarse en la misión.

Desbloqueando puertas, avanzaba con cautela, pero confiado. El aire se volvía cada vez más ligero y puro, lo notaba. Era como si hubiera entrado en una zona de depuración. De repente, mucho vapor salió de las paredes, alertando a Shadow, que estaba a punto de destruir los rociadores de tal substancia; pero cuando distinguió que era vapor totalmente natural y purificado, abandonó su posición de combate, retomando su camino.

El erizo no sabía que esperarse. ¿Otro Phantom Ruby? ¿Un nuevo Infinite? ¿Un enemigo incluso más peligroso que el chacal?

Descendiendo por unas largas escaleras, el lugar se veía más luminoso y vivo que la desordenada entrada con apenas algún badnik en funcionamiento. Shadow agudizó sus sentidos en caso de ataque, y miraba continuamente a los lados, esperando cualquier cosa. Así estuvo hasta que llegó a una reforzada puerta de titanio. Ligeramente asombrado por tal seguridad, decodificó la contraseña de la puerta con velocidad, entrando ya en el momento en el que se abrió.

Luz por todas partes, muchas máquinas y cables conectados. Toda la habitación estaba llena de esa energía que el azabache sentía. En el medio, un tubo que estaba tapado por una columna metálica, estando rodeada a continuación por mesas de control y experimentación. Una tecnología prácticamente igual a la de Infinite. ¿Qué se ocultaba bajo esa cortina metálica?

—Rouge, he llegado a la fuente de toda esa energía.

—¿Otra batería de Eggman?

—No. Creo... Creo que es un proyecto igual al de Infinite.

—¿Otro Infinite?

—No, otro Infinite no. Es... Algo más. Realmente lo desconozco. Los mandos de control siguen activos; más bien toda la sala sigue activa. Sea lo que sea que está escondido en esa columna, puede que sea peligroso. ¿Puedes acceder a estos controles?

—Puedo intentarlo, pero tendrían que haberse apagado junto con el resto de la base... Es más, tu actual localización es clara, pero tu punto a veces desaparece. ¿Estás muy adentro?

—No lo sé... A dos metros bajo el suelo.

—Te envío a Omega, él será quien acceda al sistema. —Con eso dicho, Rouge cortó la conversación. Shadow siguió analizando el lugar. Nada era distinto a su antigua cápsula, de la que surgió en la colonia espacial ARK. ¿Y si...?

—Rouge. —La llamó a través del comunicador.— Rouge, esa cápsula puede albergar una copia mía, o de Infinite o de algo peor. Si así es el caso, no dudaré en destruirle.

—Entendido, ten cuidado.

Al poco de terminar el comunicado, Omega apareció, preparado para asistir a su compañero.

—Omega, levanta la cortina metálica a través de la mesa de comandos.

El robot se dispuso a hacer lo ordenado, mientras el otro observaba, atento.

La cortina se levantó lentamente, escuchándose una voz electrónica avisar de tal acción.

Los ojos de Shadow poco a poco se fueron abriendo al reconocer a la figura de la cápsula. Conteniendo la respiración, se aproximó con rapidez a la mesa.

—¿Cómo..?

—¿Shadow? Estoy notando interferencias en tu localización. ¿Qué ocurre? —Pero el de ojos carmesís no respondió, aún en estado de trance. Omega simplemente esperó al siguiente movimiento del agente, el cual al poco salió corriendo, subiendo por unas pequeñas escaleras a la plataforma donde una figura se hallaba encerrada dentro, dormida e inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El erizo, desesperado, buscó el botón para liberar al ser.

—Omega, busca la forma de abrir la cápsula.

El robot obedeció al instante, conectándose al sistema. A continuación tecleó y pulsó varios botones. Un mensaje de error aparecía continuamente en el monitor.

—Error. Imposible realizar lo ordenado.

—¡Busca la manera! —Obedeció de nuevo, pero el mensaje que imposibilitaba el cumplimiento de lo mandado reaparecía.

—Error. Imposible realizar lo ordenado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué se necesita?

Tecleó una vez más, esta vez siendo capaz de encontrar tal información.

—Necesarios 10 discos de memoria.

—''Para liberar al sujeto, introducir los 10 discos de memoria en las ranuras.''

—Joder... Omega, ayúdame a localizar esos malditos discos de memoria.

Comenzando la búsqueda, Omega retiró los discos de memoria de 2 máquinas que los retenían, como cargándolos. Dirigiéndose a la cápsula, introdujo ocho de los diez discos.

—Faltan 2 discos de memoria.

—¡Los tengo! —Sacándolos con fuerza de otra máquina, fue a la posición de su compañero. Los introdujo veloz, alejándose un poco de la columna.

—''Diez discos de memoria conectados. Sujeto 002 preparado para ser liberado.'' —Informó la voz electrónica.

—Omega, tu turno.

Conexionándose con los mandos de control una vez más, volvió a realizar todo el tecleado que anteriormente resultaba como error.

—''Liberando Sujeto 002''.

Shadow contuvo de nuevo la respiración. Una luz rodeó el cuerpo de la vida, atribuyendo la información de los discos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el líquido verde en el que el ser flotaba se fue vaciando poco a poco. Los cables solapados a su cuerpo se fueron soltando y retrayendo.

La figura, afectada ya por la fuerza de la gravedad, cayó al frente, pero fue atrapada por el erizo.

El azabache notaba pelaje mojado, los movimientos del pecho como consecuencia de la respiración y el peso del cuerpo. Era un ser con vida, como él. Para ser concretos, una eriza.

Con cuidado, removió las púas frontales que ocultaban sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron al percibir su tacto. Unos orbes azules celestes brillaban con intensidad. Sus labios temblaron por un momento, abriéndose pausadamente para hablar.

—¿S-Shadow? —Su voz tembló, respirando hondo para ganar estabilidad.

Los ojos carmesí que la miraban se llenaron de lágrimas, que el azabache quería eliminar, pero no lograba. No se lo creía, no se creía que estuviera de vuelta.

Sabía que era ella, sus ojos, su voz... No necesitaba nada más para saber que era ella.

—¿Tú..? ¿Por qué..?

—¿Shadow..? ¿Estás bien? —Preocupada, esperaba por la respuesta de su amigo, pero no respondía. Él la abrazó, respirando profundamente para poder soltar las gotas de agua que amenazaban con surgir en aumento.

—''Sujeto 002 liberado. Apagado de sistema en curso. Cerrando puertas de la base en 3 minutos.'' —La voz electrónica informó, interrumpiendo el momento entre los dos erizos.

—Mierda... ¡Omega, recoge los discos!

Mientras su compañero recuperaba los discos de memoria, Shadow tomó a la eriza en brazos, asegurándose de poder protegerla en caso de encontrarse con alguna amenaza. Terminado cada acción, atravesaron la entrada de la habitación, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la entrada de la base.

—Agárrate fuerte.

La eriza, sabiendo que era para ella, se abrazó más fuerte al veteado, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos agentes agilizaron el paso, saliendo de milagro del lugar.

Rouge les avisó de que acudía a recogerlos, preocupada de su estado, ya que ninguno informó de su actual situación.

Fue poco el tiempo de espera, pero el suficiente para reconocer el entorno y recordarlo para poder describirlo en el informe.

Una nave descendió, aterrizando momentáneamente. La murciélago se sorprendió cuando vio a la eriza en brazos de Shadow, pero este se negó a hablar, y la rescatada no se atrevía a comunicarse con nadie que no fuera su serio salvador.

Después del despegue, Rouge interrogó a su compañero sobre todo lo ocurrido allí dentro. Él, aunque omitió detalles por la presencia de la eriza, explicó que sucediera en la base, dejando a Rouge perpleja, pero pensativa. Al menos, después del rescate, esa fuente de energía se apagara ella sola. Pero... ¿Por qué la eriza? ¿Qué escondía Eggman al retenerla allí dentro? ¿La secuestrara o la creara?

—Rouge, te presento a María Robotnik.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con María? ¿Esa María?—enfatizó el nombre sin ningún disimulo. El erizo asintió silenciosamente, debilitando el agarre al sentarse en la nave de transporte. La nombrada asomó la cabeza con timidez, mostrándole a la murciélago los celestes ojos de los que Shadow siempre hablaba.

La tensión haciéndose notar, María se mantuvo callada hasta que su amigo abriera paso a una conversación más relajada. Rouge simplemente se le quedó mirando, confusa.

—Anda María, preséntate.—La eriza hizo caso, asomándose por completo esta vez.

—Soy María Robotnik, nieta del Doctor Gerald Robotnik y amiga de Shadow The Hedgehog.

Rouge no daba crédito. No comprendía en absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Omega se mantenía en silencio dentro de la nave, reposando sin querer interferir en la conversación. Shadow mantenía sus ojos en la rubia entre sus brazos. La murciélago percibió esa mirada de cariño que todos los que conocían muy bien a Shadow podían distinguir. Con eso, Rouge no necesitó nada más para creer a la mobian que tenía enfrente.

—Hola querida, soy Rouge The Bat, amiga y compañera de equipo con Shadow. Bienvenida.—Ella ofreció su mano, la cual María tomó con delicadeza y sacudió con cuidado, símbolo de saludo.

—Encantada Rouge. Me alegro de que Shadow socialice con más personas que yo.

—Sí... Una cosa cariño... Shadow siempre nos dijo que eras humana. ¿Cómo es que eres una mobian ahora?

Con esta pregunta, la de ojos celestes enmudeció, desconociendo el hecho de que ya no era humana, y de que estaba desnuda en el regazo de Shadow. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, intentándose tapar e incomodando a su amigo, quien buscaba un buen agarre nuevamente.

—¿Cómo..? ¿Por qué soy como tú Shadow?

—No lo sé María. Pero tranquila, cuando lleguemos a la base, hablaremos con más calma. Queda poco.—La eriza, convencida con esto, asintió y se acomodó de nuevo, procurando tapar su cuerpo.— No te preocupes por no tener ropa. Hay mobians femias que no llevan ninguna prenda. Igualmente, en la base te daremos todo lo que necesitas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, me aseguraré de ello.

—Ok...—Ella suspiró con cierto tono de cansancio, lo cual Shadow notó al estar atento a toda acción que la rubia realizaba.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco... No sé porqué...

—Intenta dormir. No creo que haya turbulencias.

—Shadow...

—¿Sí?

—¿También podré hacer preguntas al llegar a ese lugar del que hablas?

—Por supuesto. Ahora descansa.

—Vale...

Haciéndole caso, se acurrucó en su pecho con plena confianza, cerrando los ojos. Shadow ni se inmutó por tal acción. Su compañera observaba todo muy sorprendida. Nunca viera este lado tan meloso del erizo. María realmente era especial. Le alegraba verle feliz y tranquilo.

La nave descendió con velocidad, ya en la resistencia. Algunos mobians acudieron para ayudar a los que estaban a bordo por si había mucho material para nuevas armas, nuevas máquinas, etc.

Shadow salió a paso calmado, procurando no despertar a la chica en sus brazos. Previamente tapada con pudor, la llevó a dentro de la base, donde fue recibido por Tails.

—¡Ah, Shadow, ya has vuelto!—Dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia dormida, no disimuló en mostrar su sorpresa, aunque no hiciera ningún ruido.— ¿Quién es ella?

—Una eriza, necesita una habitación y recursos básicos. Una habitación con ventanas, necesita respirar la máxima cantidad de oxígeno posible.

—Entendido, enseguida te preparo la habitación.—Con eso dicho, marchó corriendo en busca del cuarto solicitado. El azabache esperó pacientemente, bajando la guardia por completo al estar dentro de zona aliada.

Al poco de la espera, reconoció un olor en el aire muy familiar para él. El aroma tan femenino y sutil que flotaba por el aire atrajo su atención, deseando ir hacia él. Apunto estuvo, hasta que se recordó a su gran amiga, que estaba sujetando en sus brazos.

La satisfacción y efervescencia de poder volverla a ver le causaba una emoción que no había experimentado ya en un tiempo. Le resultaba gratificante.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó al joven zorro de dos colas llegar, sorprendiéndole ligeramente, y centrándose en seguida de nuevo.

—Ya está lista, acompáñame para mostrarte como es, a ver si te gusta. —El de ojos carmesís siguió al de azules cuando este le dio paso a ello. No pasaron más de 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Shadow analizó la trayectoria, recordando el camino hacia su habitación. No quedaba muy lejos, lo cual le venía bien a María. Ya se sintió algo satisfecho con la posición del cuarto. Tails abrió la puerta, para dejar ver una habitación espaciosa con una ventana enorme que se veía justo al pasar.— Esta es la habitación. Es espaciosa y con una gran ventana, como tú querías. Aún tenemos que poner más muebles, pero como nadie la usaba la teníamos abandonada. No te preocupes, añadiremos más cosas. De momento hay una cama y un escritorio. ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecta. ¿Hay mucho polvo?

—No, lo acabo de limpiar todo, por eso tardaba.

—Bien, bueno. Ella podrá comer cuando lo necesite, ¿no?

—Claro. También le traeremos una muda.

—Ok. Precisa descanso. No la molesten.—Tails asintió, dejando entrar a Shadow para recostarla y marchar.

—Vale. Vuelvo al trabajo, nos vemos.

Con Tails yéndose, entró en la habitación rápido y sigiloso, echando un último vistazo a su amiga, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Su respiración parecía estable y su expresión era una calmada. Aliviado, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y ligeros. Una sonrisa en su rostro se volvió imborrable por unos minutos, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se encontró de frente con una figura pequeña, rosa y de un característico vestido rojo. Paró en seco, nervioso por su presencia. La otra, percatándose del veteado, también manifestó su incomodidad endureciendo su expresión. La atmósfera cambió tan rápido que incluso los soldados cerca de la rosada marcharon.

Sus ojos coincidieron sólo una vez, fríos e inexpresivos en ambos.

—Capitana Rose.—Un saludo respetuoso, pero lejano, muy lejano, sellando una marca de distancia entre ellos.

—Agente Shadow.—Ella hizo lo mismo que él, sin esconder la tenacidad de su tono. Incluso lo asombró a él, aunque lo escondiera. La de vestido rojo se adelantó a él, pasando por su lado con indiferencia, quitándole importancia al erizo que tuvo hace unos momentos enfrente.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, Shadow suspiró.

—Rose...—murmuró su nombre con nostalgia. ¿Por qué ese trato? ¿Por qué tanta frialdad? ¿Tanta lejanía? Otro suspiro salió de su boca, uno de tristeza. Decidió olvidar lo recién ocurrido y centrarse en cuidar de su renacida amiga.— Bien... Su muda estará lista en un rato. Escribiré el informe de la misión mientras.

Dudó entre si quedarse cerca de la habitación, de si ir dentro o de si ausentarse en su cuarto.

—Pero María no sabe donde resido yo... Lo mejor es que redacte el informe en la habitación, así puedo controlar su estado.—Sin más dilación, entró en el habitáculo donde ella dormía. Sentándose en la silla del escritorio, el cual disponía de un flexo, se dispuso a escribir el informe.

—¡Bien! ¡Es hora de volver! ¡Ames espera saber sobre todo lo que he visto!—Un erizo cobalto estiró sus piernas, preparado para correr a la velocidad del sonido y regresar a la base, junto con sus amigos.

Ya listo para partir, se colocó y aceleró su marcha, dejando un destello azul detrás de él. Tenía muy buenas noticias para Amy, y quería comentarle lo antes posible.

Recorriendo campos y ciudades en reconstrucción, se presentó en la base en menos de cinco minutos. Bienvenido por todos, buscó a la rosada con ansias, deseando ver su reacción cuando le viera.

No le llevó mucho, la encontró acomodando algunos papeles en la base de control.

—¡Ames!—veloz, la cogió de la cintura, lanzándola al aire, sorprendiéndola tanto que hasta llegó a gritar, asustando a algunos soldados trabajando junto a ella.— ¡I'm home!—Abrazándola para bajarla con delicadeza.

—¡Bienvenido Sonikku! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—¡Genial! ¡Tengo muy buenas noticias! Me encontré con Mighty y con Ray, ¡se unen a nosotros!

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Los echo de menos, hace mucho que no les veo.

—Pues sí, decidieron unirse para ayudar a restaurar el mundo.

—Me alegro. Espero que hayan podido vivir tantas aventuras como nosotros.

—Seguro que sí. Con alguien como Ray, Mighty no se rendiría ni por un momento. ¡Ah, por cierto!

—¿Huh?

—Te tengo un regalo.—Las mejillas de Amy se tiñeron de un tierno rosa. Sonic sonrió al ver eso, y sacó una rosa.

—Wow... Es preciosa...

—Es la rosa que querías. ¿Recuerdas? Me pediste que si veía una rosa como esta, que te la trajera.

—¡Sí! ¡Es una de las últimas especies que me faltaban! ¡Muchas gracias Sonikku!—Ella iba a abrazarlo, pero paró en seco, con miedo a incomodarle. Él rió, agradeciendo su consideración.

—No te preocupes, puedes abrazarme Ames.

Con eso, ella se animó de nuevo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—P-pero no tan fuerte...—Sonic luchaba por respirar. Amy aflojó el abrazo, avergonzada. Rió un poco.

—Perdona, ya no sé medir mi fuerza en estas cosas...

—Ya lo veo—él también acompañó su risa, pero calló cuando vio como la rosada miraba detrás suya, y reconociendo al veteado con una expresión intimidante en su rostro. Ella dejó a Sonic y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando bastante frialdad al azabache.

—¿Algún problema, Agente Shadow?—El tono de Amy cambió a uno de advertencia y dureza. Sonic, se asombró por esto, admirándola, incrédulo. Él los fulminó con la mirada, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Mi acompañante intenta descansar, dejad de molestar.—Amy pareció verse afectada por las palabras del contrario, pero volvió a su posición enseguida.

—¿Acompañante? ¿A quién has metido en la base?

—Tails ya ha sido informado, no te importa.—Y con eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Wow, Shadow está más amargado que nunca. ¿Qué le pasa?—Preguntó, incómodo, pero rápidamente cambió la emoción de incomodidad a preocupación cuando vio lo dolida que estaba Amy ante las palabras del malhumorado erizo.— ¿Ames? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí... Tonterías mías.—Masajeó sus sienes por un momento y tomó la rosa de las manos de Sonic con mucho cuidado.— Muchas gracias por la rosa Sonic. Realmente deseaba tenerla alguna vez en mis manos.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar al campo donde las recogí. Sabes que conmigo no nos llevaría nada.

—No... Ahora no, gracias. Estoy muy ocupada ayudando a la gente de por aquí. En otra ocasión me encantaría aceptar tu invitación.

—Bueno, vale.—Aún preocupado. Se acercó a ella, acariciando su cabeza.— ¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Sí, de verdad, no te preocupes. Una pequeña distracción no influye en mí.—Suspiró pesadamente.— Debo volver al trabajo... Gracias Sonikku.—Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, el cual él aceptó.

—Recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que sea. Somos amigos, contamos el uno con el otro.

—No me olvido. No te preocupes, son tonterías que tengo que sacar de la cabeza. Ya verás como dentro de poco estoy de buen humor de nuevo. Ve a saludar a Tails y a Knuckles, se van a alegrar sobre lo de Mighty y Ray.—La rosada sonrió y él asintió. Acercándose a la entrada, miró por una ultima vez a su amiga, quien se dispuso a trabajar de nuevo, cabizbaja y, seguramente, exhausta.

Una vez el erizo marchó, Amy se sentó en una silla, entristecida.

—¿Tan lejos me quieres? ¿Tan incómoda es mi presencia?—susurró, angustiada.— Eres un idiota, Shadow.


	3. Capítulo 3

Shadow cerró la puerta con delicadeza, conteniendo la ganas de dar un fuerte portazo. Apretó el pomo con una fuerza de la que no se percató, gruñendo.

—¿Qué cojones piensa que hace el Faker..?

Recordando la escena, su mano golpeó la pared, controlándose por no salir de la habitación a darle una paliza al cobalto.

—Si vuelve a hacer algo así lo c-

—¿Shadow?

La dulce voz sorprendió al azabache, quien no se esperaba a su amiga despierta. Respirando hondo e intentando disimular su cabreo, caminó lentamente hacia ella, la cual le miraba con preocupación. Notaba que algo ocurría, y que no era nada bueno. El erizo se sentó en una silla que había colocado al lado de la cama de la rubia.

—Te desperté, ¿cierto?

—No, hace un momento escuché un poco de ruido de fuera, y no quise dormir más.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te cuesta respirar? ¿Fatiga? ¿Te sientes débil?

—Estoy bien, estoy plenamente sana. Suena raro que venga de mí, ¿verdad? —Rió. Su compañero sonrió ladino y posó su mano en la de la eriza.

—Se podría decir que has renacido.

—Sí... Se siente extraño estar en un cuerpo diferente...

—Dime, ¿tienes recuerdos previos a mi rescate? —Ella pausó por unos instantes, intentando recordar cualquier momento en la base; pero todo era borroso en su mente, y no lograda recuperar algún evento a parte de cuando Shadow la sacó de la cápsula.

—No... Todo es tan difícil de descifrar... Todo es borroso y oscuro... Sólo recuerdo cuando desperté.

El silencio de Shadow incomodaba a la impaciente María, que quería respuestas, al igual que su amigo.

—Sin embargo... Me recuerdas a mí y el ARK, ¿verdad? —Volvió a sus pensamientos cuando la vio asentir.— ..¿Recuerdas cuando los soldados entraron?

—¿Soldados?

—¿Cuándo me metiste en aquella cápsula y me enviaste a la Tierra?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo hice eso? —Con eso dicho, Shadow miró a la confusa María, quien no entendía esas preguntas de hechos que, para ella, nunca ocurrieron.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—La revisión del abuelo, para ver que tal iba. Me acuerdo de que me enfadé con él porque quería hacerte pruebas que te causarían dolor, y tenía miedo de que sufrieras mucho. —La de púas rubias, bajó la mirada, decepcionada por tal suceso. El de ojos carmesí se ablandó, sonriendo ligeramente ante la empatía de su amiga.

—Una de mis razones para existir era encontrar la cura a tu enfermedad terminal. Aunque sufra, estaré bien porque, aparte de haber sido creado para eso, también eres alguien a quien quiero mucho, y que ningún dolor me asustaría más que el de verte muerta. —Lo último lo dijo con verdadera énfasis, recobrando los recuerdos de aquella horrible escena que tuvo que presenciar.— Por suerte, estás aquí y ya todo está bien.

—Pero... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo es que estaba en esa cápsula? —Otra vez esa pausa que desagradaba a la de ojos celestes. Parecía como si él intentara ocultarle algo o buscar unas buenas palabras para explicárselo.— Shadow...

—María... Lo que te voy a contar te va a asustar, pero tómatelo con calma y no te pongas nerviosa. Lo mejor es que te lo tomes con calma y razonando en todo momento. —Ella, ya ligeramente nerviosa por las palabras de su compañero, asintió con timidez. Él suspiró, preparándose.— María, tú moriste. Hace unos 50 años.

—¿Qué?..

—Tranquila... Escucha. En el ARK todo iba bien. Los tres estábamos en paz pero, al parecer, para los de la Tierra, yo era una amenaza por el hecho de que soy un ser inmortal, un ''arma de destrucción'', y que en cualquier momento atentaría en su contra. Aunque Gerald intentó convencerles de que no era cierto, vinieron a por mí. Tú... Me protegiste, metiéndome en una cápsula para lanzarme a la Tierra. En ese momento... Ellos... Te dispararon, hiriéndote de muerte... Lograste lanzarme a la Tierra y hacerme prometer que protegería a todos los que la habitan. —Él tomó su mano con delicadeza, pero con determinación.— Aún estoy cumpliendo tu promesa, aunque no te acuerdes de ella.

Ella se veía confundida, trastocada con el tema. Respiró hondo, asimilando todo como podía, y acarició la mano del erizo.

—Aunque no me acuerde, te lo agradezco, Shadow. —Él sonrió, asintiendo, y prosiguiendo con el relato.

—Hace unas horas estábamos en una misión que nos encomendaron sobre investigar una base oculta del Doctor ''Ivo'' Robotnik, el nieto de Gerald. Dominó el mundo y tuvimos que derrotar su imperio para salvarlo. Yo ya sentía que algo no encajaba y, después de investigar a fondo, te encontramos tanto Omega como yo, en ese laboratorio.

—Oh... Pero... No en mi forma humana...

—No, y lo que más cuadra de todo esto es que seas alguien como yo, María. Que este cuerpo en el que ahora resides, haya sido creado en un laboratorio, como el mío.

—¿Qué?..

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero es lo más lógico. Sé que el Doctor Eggman, que es el Doctor 'Ivo' Robotnik, no sería capaz de crear un cuerpo como el tuyo, o como el mío. Pienso que este ha sido otro proyecto que Gerald creó aún cuando eras humana.

—¿Q-qué?.. ¿Por..? ¿Por qué haría algo así..?

—Porque temía de que murieras antes de tiempo, sin haber podido encontrar la cura que necesitabas. Seguramente, en el último momento, transfirió todos tus recuerdos en los discos de memoria que permitieron que fueras liberada y, con ello, que revivieras. El Doctor tuvo que encontrar el proyecto y lo guardó en una base secreta para que ninguno de nosotros te pudiera encontrar o liberar.

—Y-yo... ¿No soy real? ¿S-soy..? ¿Falsa?

—¡No! No, María. No eres una imitación, eres tú misma, la María que yo conozco. Estés en el cuerpo que estés, aún eres mi mejor amiga, eres la chica que más aprecio.

—S-Shadow... Yo...

El azabache, viendo como su amiga estaba al borde de las lágrimas, la abrazó, acariciando sus púas de manera pausada y delicada, calmándola como podía. Ella lloró silenciosamente, confrontando la información recibida con la mayor calma posible.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ella se separó, sonriendo. Miró a Shadow a los ojos, permitiendo que la dulzura de su ser le llegara.

—Bueno, pues... He vuelto, Shadow.

Él, asombrado por las palabras, también sonrió, feliz de tener a su amiga de vuelta.

—Bienvenida, María.

[...]

Amy observaba la rosa que su amigo le había regalado, la cual estaba metiendo en un jarrón. Suspiraba, en su mundo, soñando con más situaciones así.Ese cariño, esa atención... La deseaba tanto... Mas prefería que fuera de su pareja, aunque sonara egoísta.

—Han pasado muchos meses, y ni siquiera me ha sonreído, o tomado la mano... Nada, ni un pequeño cariño... Todo es frialdad y distancia...

—¿Has intentado hablar con él, cariño?

—¡R-Rouge! N-no pensé que me estabas escuchando...

—Lo siento querida, no me pude resistir. ¿Aún seguís en ese plan? —Un suspiro salió de la boca de la rosada.

—Sí... Yo deseo volver a como estábamos antes, pero no tengo el coraje de enfrentarlo... No es que me trate mal, pero es tan frío conmigo... Sinceramente, creo que ha querido dejarlo desde ya mucho...

—Oh, cariño... Sabes como es, cuando se trata de trabajo, nada ni nadie se interpone en su camino...

—Ya... Pero... Lo echo de menos... Ya ni se acerca a mí. Yo no puedo evitar mostrar frialdad, estoy dolida... —Decía mientras jugaba con los detalles del jarrón.

—Pues... No te tengo muy buenas noticias...

—¿Eh?

—Sabes que Shadow ha traído a un mobian aquí dentro, ¿no?

—Sí...

—Pues... Es una femia. Y lo peor, no es más ni menos que María Robotnik, pero en un cuerpo de erizo.

A Amy, con escuchar ese nombre, se le cayó el alma.

Amy sabía muy bien quien era María Robotnik. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa chica suponía para Shadow y, a pesar de que empatizaba con ella, no podía evitar pensar que en el momento en el que apareciera de nuevo, que perdería a Shadow para siempre.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Rouge decidió que lo mejor era terminar de contarle.

—Shadow ha estado todo el día con ella en esa habitación, cuidándola. —Al finalizar, alzó la mirada, captando la figura de la rosada. Su rostro parecía el de una persona a punto de desmayarse.— ¡P-pero! Amy, cariño, tu sabes bien que le importas mucho, no t-

Rouge no pudo terminar, el jarrón de la eriza escapó de sus manos, deslizándose hacia el suelo, y rompiendo en pedazos, provocando un agudo estruendo.

Ella no reaccionaba, bloqueada, paralizada. El erizo que más amaba, después de esperar por él por tanto tiempo, ¿la iba a sustituir? ¿La iba a abandonar?

Lágrimas caían de su rostro, al igual que los pedazos de su corazón. Ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía siquiera si pensar o no, si tener esperanza o rendirse completamente. Si llorar o fingir que se lo esperaba. No tenía ni idea de que hacer.

No soportaba ese dolor, esa confusión, esa desesperación. Al mínimo movimiento, sentía que su cuerpo de desgastaba diez veces más que en cualquier otra situación. Su pecho ardía, como intentando abrirse y dejar escapar su alma.

Amaba a sus amigos, pero... Shadow era todo para ella. Él era su felicidad, su tristeza, su enfado, su miedo, su amor, ... Todo, absolutamente todo.

No lograba asimilar el hecho de que podía ser que cada día estuviera perdiendo más a su amado.

—Amy, ¡reacciona! No pasa nada, no hay de que preocuparse. Amy, cariñ-

—¿Qué fue ese estruendo? —apareció una voz aguda del pasillo. Tails, asomado en la entrada, vio el estado de su amiga, y acudió al momento, preocupado.— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Estaba intent-

—¿¡No dije que dejarais de molestar!? —gritó una voz de fondo. Shadow, malhumorado, salió de la habitación, pidiendo explicaciones; hasta que vio a Amy llorando sin cesar, con el rostro pálido. Cambió completamente de ser, mostrando su preocupación. Se acercó al instante, intentando hacerla reaccionar.— Rose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué hizo?

Pero ella no respondía, incapaz de escucharle, bloqueada en sus pensamientos. Rouge se mantenía un poco alejada por como Shadow ocupó su sitio, arrepentida de la información que le había comunicado. Sabía que Amy era delicada en cuanto a estos temas, pero no pensó que con eso se detuviera por completo.

—¡Rose! —La llamó de nuevo, esta vez con más determinación. Tomó su brazo, lo que la hizo despertar de su repentina paralización. Ella se mostró, asustada por ese contacto físico, precisamente de él. Zafándose del agarre, le gritó:

—¡No me toques!

El azabache fue apartado bruscamente, lo que lo sorprendió. Tails, viendo lo delicada que era la situación, fue en busca de Sonic, de quien no dudaba de que daría con la solución. Rouge observaba como su amiga se perdía en un mar de sentimientos incapaz de controlar.

La rosada se llevó las manos a la cabeza, murmurando lo que dijo hacía un momento sin parar.

Shadow, consternado por tal reacción, analizó la situación. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, porque la eriza salió corriendo del edificio, desvaneciéndose en el bosque donde se ocultaba la base de la resistencia.

Buscó alcanzarla, pero cierta murciélago lo detuvo.

—¿Seguro que sabrás como manejarla? ¿O agraviarás más la situación?

Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué me paras? ¿Por qué Rose estaba así?

—¿No crees que has llevado esto demasiado lejos? ¿No te das cuenta del daño que le haces?

—¿¡PERO QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HE HECHO MAL!? ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

—¡LE DIJE QUE ENCONTRASTE A MARÍA! ¡Y QUÉ HAS ESTADO CUIDÁNDOLA!

—¿Y QUÉ COJONES TIENE DE MALO?

La murciélago, harta de gritarle, lo cogió por el brazo.

—Has estado alejando a Amy de ti, empujándola fuera de tu vida e ignorándola por demasiado tiempo. Ella estaba al borde de la desesperación. Pensé que si le decía que María había llegado, que se atrevería a dar el paso y a hablar contigo, pero eso fue para ella la gota que colmó el vaso. —Él paró en seco, pensativo.— Sé que el trabajo lo es todo para ti, pero recuerda que no todos van a esperar por ti como lo hace ella. Incluso pronto podría decidir que lo mejor es dejarlo. —Shadow recalcó en el momento entre Sonic y Amy de hacía unas horas. Ahora era él quien se sentía nervioso. ¿Y si Rouge tiene razón? ¿Y si Amy escoge al Faker, ya harta de esperarle? ¿Y si ella seguía malinterpretando su relación con María?..

—Aunque se muestre fría y borde contigo, como tú haces con ella, en realidad se muere por un poco de atención tuya, para confirmar de que aún le importas. —Rouge buscó los ojos del azabache.— Creo que has llevado esto demasiado lejos.

—Pero...

—Sé que tu intención era que ella no se distrajera con vuestra relación para que pudiera centrarse en la resistencia, y que ningún enemigo tuyo fuera a por ella. Pero yo creo que ya se ha acabado, creo que ya puedes dejar esto y estar juntos de verdad, creo yo, ¿o me equivoco?

Gruñó, sin querer aceptar el hecho de que su compañera tenía razón.

—No...

—Hey, yo no te digo esto porque quiera tener la razón solamente, pero es que tu eriza te ha apartado bruscamente y se ha escapado de ti. Creo que esos son signos de que te va a dejar, pero yo, si prefieres tu orgullo...

Rouge sabía que jugar con estas cosas era peligroso, pero Shadow en este instante tenía a Amy únicamente en su cabeza, buscando soluciones para su situación. El erizo no dudó ni un segundo más, saliendo de la base veloz.

—Dile a María que he ido a resolver un asunto. —Le ordenó antes de marchar.

—Sí, sí...

Yendo hacia la habitación de la amiga del veteado, la vio abrir la puerta, sonriendo.

—Menuda la que se ha liado... ¿Sólo porque estoy aquí?

—Oh, querida, si supieras lo que supones para Shadow...

—Sí, lo sé. Espero que todo se solucione...

—Cuando se trata de esos dos, siempre encuentran como zanjar el asunto de una buena manera. Son tal para cual de una manera un tanto... Especial, que digamos.

—¿La eriza que le gritó era su novia?

—Sí, pero normalmente no es así. Cuando todo este rollo se solucione, te toparás con la verdadera Amy Rose.

—No, si no lo digo por mal, es sólo que me resulta curioso que alguien más haya podido entrar en el corazón de Shadow. Incluso a mí me costó.

—¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que eras la única que conoció al Shadow inocente... —Una risita escapó de la rubia.

—A pesar de todo, era un erizo difícil. Veo que aún lo es. —Rouge asintió.— Sólo espero que ambos estén bien, y que no sufran más.

—La guerra ya les hizo suficiente como para que todo agrave más... —Miró a María después de suspirar, exhausta. Cuando vio que aún estaba desnuda, le ofreció una mirada confundida.— ¿No te dieron ropa?

—No, todavía no. Shadow estaba pendiente de que me la trajeran.

—Ay, no te preocupes, ven. Te daré un conjunto perfecto para ti, cariño. Te verás espléndida. —Tomó su mano y se la llevó por los pasillos, en busca de la vestimenta de María. La de ojos celestes mostraba una gran emoción por saber cual sería su 'conjunto perfecto'.


	4. Capítulo 4

Sigilosamente, un pequeña rosa escapaba de la oscuridad que le impedía brillar libre. Adentrándose en la tormenta de emociones, en el rincón de los miedos, sentía que sus pasos no la llevaban a ningún lado. Sentía que corría en el sitio.

_''Cobarde'' _

_''Ingenua'' _

_''Exagerada''_

_''Loca''_

_''Tonta''_

—¡No..! —Luchaba por no escuchar esos insultos degradantes en su mente.

Desconocía su rumbo, desconocía su destino. Sólo quería alejarse.

En el ojo del huracán, su mente estaba al borde del colapso. Escudriñando toda esperanza que permaneciera en su interior, su alma gritaba de dolor. Su corazón, o lo que quedaba, se partía ante la ilusión de realidad que su mente formó.

—Y-yo... ¿Qué h-hice? ¿Le lastimé? ¿Lo rompí? —Preguntaba, esperando una respuesta que no iba a conseguir, ya sabiéndolo ella.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando vio en donde se encontraba.

El mar rugía, rompiendo sus olas en las rocas del acantilado. La noche había caído sin darse ella cuenta siquiera, pudiendo observar las estrellas tintinear en el cielo. Aunque eran hermosas, Amy no podía centrarse en ellas. Se sentó en el suelo, observando la luna iluminar el lugar.

—Es hermosa... Si pudiera yo ser tan pura como la propia luna...

Abrazando sus piernas, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, recordando la escena que vivió. Lo amaba, ¡claro que lo amaba! Pero... Él...

—Él ya no me ama... Él ha estado intentando alejarme de su vida, y yo... Yo, de tonta, sin darme cuenta... —Escondió su cara entre sus piernas, aguantando el llanto.

No quería dejarle, no quería que la olvidara. No quería ver la realidad. Sólo quería estar con él. ¿Era tan egoísta desear eso? ¿Desear que la persona que más amas se quede contigo por siempre? ¿Tan egoísta era?

—Y-yo... No creo que pueda con eso...

No cabía en su mente un mundo donde viera a Shadow con otra chica. Donde todas sus sonrisas fueran regalo para los oídos de otra femia; donde sus mimos eran de otro ser; donde su piel era tocada de esa manera especial por manos ajenas.

Sus labios serían robados por otra para demostrarle su amor incondicional. Sus ojos brillarían frente a los de otra. Tomaría la mano de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella, o incluso de una manera más especial y cariñosa.

Y ella tendría que observar como había sido sustituida por alguien más, por una chica que revivió 50 años después de su muerte, aunque fuera en otro cuerpo.

Su pecho lastimaba, sus ojos layaban, su cuerpo temblaba; su labio inferior sufría el ser mordido para ahogar el llanto de la rosada. Gotas de agua salada caían precipitadamente en silencio, con débiles hipadas por contener el aire.

—Te envidio, Luna. Tú siempre brillas, a pesar de rotar día a día sin final determinado. No sientes, no sufres. No vives. —Un suspiró entrecortado escapó de su boca.— Deseo ser igual a ti... Y olvidar lo que significa sentir amor por alguien.

Tan dolida estaba como para pedir algo tan triste.

[...]

Su avanzado olfato lo ayudó a reconocer el aroma de Amy Rose. No debía de estar muy lejos.

Nervioso, continuó rastreando a la joven, siguiendo su instinto para atravesar el bosque como lo hizo ella, y así no perderse; aunque, siendo Shadow, era bastante improbable que eso ocurriera.

Analizando sus acciones, se le notaba preocupado y realmente centrado para acabar con esa búsqueda cuanto antes.

Él, siendo la forma de vida perfecta, apenas experimenta el sentimiento del miedo. Esta vez debería ser igual, pero no era el caso. Tenía miedo. La idea de que su eriza renunciara a su compañía para siempre lo angustiaba, y le irritaba la simple imagen de un cualquiera amándola como lo hacía él, o siquiera atreviéndose a tocarla. Pensar, además, de que ella cedería ante ese tacto de otra persona lo rompía.

—Ni loco aceptaré que un ser inferior a mí tenga la osadía de juntarse de ese modo con Amy.

Esta vez, renunciaría a su ego completamente, decidiendo aguantar y vencer cualquier tempestad que estuviera a punto de enfrentar. No permitiría que su arrogancia acabara con algo tan preciado para él como el amor entre él y su querida eriza. ¿Para qué deseaba su orgullo, si perdía lo más importante que ha acaecido en su solitaria vida?

Amy Rose...

Paró por unos instantes, sonriendo para sí mismo a la imagen que su mente había creado, en donde aparecía su rosada eriza de brillantes ojos esmeralda.

—Esa eriza... Realmente es increíble... —comentó a la nada, llevando una mano al pecho.— Que consiguiera abandonar mi orgullo para recuperarla... —exhaló, satisfecho, para dirigir su mirada al deslumbrante cielo estrellado.— Debo apurar y encontrarla.

Centrándose en sus instintos de nuevo, retomó su camino, avanzando con rapidez.

Y no fue mucho, hasta que reconoció una frágil voz resonar desde la distancia. Pequeñas hipadas y cortas preguntas en susurro. Sus orejas, detectando los tenues sonidos, se movieron, alertando al azabache. Siguió los ligeros murmullos, para acabar viendo una figura rosa en el medio de los árboles, cerca de su conocido acantilado, lugar donde acudía a reflexionar en paz.

Reconoció a la mobian, además de contemplar sus acciones, causándole una sensación de tristeza y preocupación. Veía, aunque ella estuviera de espaldas, como se refregaba los ojos para secar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Un leve temblor en su cuerpo, y su cabeza siempre cabizbaja.

—_''Eso... Lo he provocado yo... Yo y mi estúpida arrogancia...''_ —pensó, lamentando de anteriores decisiones que alguna vez realizó, fuese en el tiempo que fuese. Dudoso, esperó a que la joven se calmara, no queriendo interferir. Le podía el alma no saltar en la escena y abrazarla con todo su cariño, pero prefería acudir cuando la pequeña flor no llorara desconsoladamente.

Le dolía ver eso, le dolía haber causado eso. Ella no lo merecía y, aún así, acabó ocurriendo sin él darse cuenta. ¿Cómo no se percató del dolor de su amada? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ignorante de sus sentimientos y emociones cuando ella, antes de la guerra, era su prioridad? No lo comprendía. No se comprendía.

Olvidando su decisión de esperar, caminó hacia la rota rosa, quien no escuchó los pasos del veteado.

Le mostraría que la quería, le mostraría cuan de verdad la amaba.

Abrazando sus hombros y pecho, prestó atención a la reacción de sorpresa de Amy, quien se asustó de que fuera un extraño el que la estaba tocando.

—Rose... —La llamó con delicadeza y dulzura. Un tono afligido era reconocible, haciendo que la eriza cesara su gimoteo. Unos segundos ausentes de movimiento le valieron al azabache para inspirar su exquisito aroma. Tomando la oportunidad, acarició sus brazos con afecto, disfrutando del tacto de su pelaje, suave y sedoso.

—D-déjame Shadow, no q-quiero verte. —Lo rechazó, intentando apartar las fuertes manos de su pecho, pero él simplemente apretó el agarre. Su voz quebrada rasgó lo más profundo de su corazón, y no la soltó, temeroso de que si lo hacía, ella se rompería a trozos.— P-por favor, no m-más...

El negó con la cabeza levemente. Esta vez sí aflojando, se puso en frente de Amy, a la misma altura que sus ojos. Pero ella evadía el contacto visual, no queriendo conectar sus miradas.

Shadow no desistió, tomando una de sus mejillas, palpándola con ternura. La contraria cerró los ojos, no sabiendo si seguir intentando apartarle o si ya dejarse llevar. Las restantes gotas saladas se precipitaron por sus mejillas, dejando un fino rastro que el azabache limpió con afecto. La rosada trató de echar al erizo, resultando ser en vano. Él no se marcharía sin solucionar este enorme fallo que cometió.

Acercó su rostro al contrario, también atraiéndolo. Amy abrió los ojos con asombro al ver las intenciones de Shadow, quien acabó uniendo sus labios de una manera sutil con los de ella, procurando no ser demasiado invasivo. La eriza tembló por unos instantes, tomando los hombros del contrario para separarlo. Como en sus anteriores acciones, mantuvo el contacto a base de añadir fuerza; esta vez, profundizando el beso y tomando sus labios por completo.

Tras varios esfuerzos inútiles de la de ojos esmeralda, esta se rindió, correspondiendo el beso.

Ella no deseaba parecer fácil, y luchó por librarse al principio, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz. Al fin volvía a obtener la atención y el cariño de Shadow. Ignorando su deseo anterior de perder la capacidad de amar, rogó a Chaos porque esto no fuera un sueño; y si lo era, no quería despertar nunca.

Continuando el compás de los labios opuestos, volcó todo su cariño en ellos. Las manos del de ojos escarlata se movieron a la espalda y cabeza de la rosada, profundizando y dominando el beso. Un suspiro escapó de Amy, satisfecha con la toma de control. Ella desplazó sus manos a las púas de su espalda, arrimando sus torsos para mayor contacto. El azabache acarició las púas de su novia, sabiendo que era un punto de placer de la joven. Cortos, pero placenteros gemidos se escuchaban de vez en cuando, complaciéndole.

Aún buscando el aire y tomándolo como podían, la eriza comenzaba a necesitar respirar de forma apaciguada. Sus dedos lo demostraban, y Shadow no lo pasó por desapercibido. Lamiendo sus labios por una última vez, separó sus bocas, abriendo los ojos, observando a una Amy totalmente sonrojada.

—_''Tan tierna y hermosa a la vez...''_ —pensó para sus adentros. Esta vez siendo ella la que abría sus párpados, fijó sus ojos esmeralda con los carmesís. Respirando profundo y recuperándose rápido, le ofreció una pequeña, pero adorable sonrisa.

—Al fin... Al fin me besas... —Sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.— Después de ocho meses sin apenas hablarnos...

Shadow paró en seco, admirando a la eriza que tenía en sus brazos. La tan increíble eriza que sujeta en esos momentos. Ella logró esperar por casi un año, sin importar las circunstancias que ambos habían vivido. En esos ocho meses donde él se auto-convenció de que lo mejor para ella era que él se alejara; le evitaría distracciones, a sus enemigos... Que estuviera en peligro. Él lo llamó ''protegerla'', cuando realmente, dándose él mismo cuenta, de que tendría que denominarlo ''protegerse''. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que también lo hacía por su bien. No deseaba sufrir por la pérdida de otro ser querido más, o de que su novia se volviera una distracción en su propio trabajo. Supo en ese momento, que su mente no pudo estar más equivocada en mucho tiempo más que ahora.

Estuvo a punto de perder al ser más preciado que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos, y no sintió más arrepentimiento porque no podía. Tomó con fuerza sus brazos, agachando la cabeza hasta su pecho, ocultando su rostro por unos momentos.

—Te quiero, Amy. —La abrazó con todo su amor, suplicando de forma indirecta su perdón.

—¿Sh-

—Te quiero. —Ascendió la cabeza, veloz, mirándola, clavando su mirada en esos orbes que tanto adoraba. —Te quiero. —Le repitió una y otra vez, mientras tomaba su mentón, para sorpresa de la otra, y la besaba repetidamente, interrumpiendo el contacto para que ella tomara aire, y él volviera a decir esas palabras una y otra vez. Ella se dejó llevar, posando sus manos en los pómulos del veteado. Deslizándose hacia abajo sin siquiera notarlo, acabó tumbada en el suelo con Shadow encima de ella, quien no cesaba sus anteriores acciones. Amy lo sujetó como pudo, pidiendo una tregua en esa inesperada e intensa lluvia de besos.

—Sh-Shadow, e-espera un m-

—Te amo, Amy Rose. —Ella detuvo sus palabras, para escuchar detenidamente a su pareja.— Te amo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Su voz, dulce y sincera, emocionaba lo más profundo de la rosada, quien no podía apartar sus ojos de los carmesís, llenos de pasión. Su delicada sonrisa apareció de nuevo, moviendo sus manos a su cuello.

—Yo también te amo, Shadow The Hedgehog. —Acarició con afecto su nuca.— Hasta el fin de mis días.

Suavizando su expresión, descendió hasta tocar a la tierna rosa debajo de él, y ella rodeó sus brazos por su cuello, atraiéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

Sin importarles el tiempo, el lugar o cualquier otro ser, mostraron el más profundo y verdadero amor que alguna vez llegaron a sentir el uno por el otro. Su muestra de afecto, dulce para ellos, pero prohibida para otros, compensó todo ese tiempo donde reprimieron sus sentimientos, sus deseos, su cariño.

La luna fue testigo del amor carnal más dulce y apasionado que los erizos experimentaron alguna vez. Y la noche brilló para ellos, al igual que su promesa de eterno afecto.

[...]

—Perdóname, Rose. —habló Shadow repentinamente.

Era ya por la mañana, bastante temprano. El amanecer estaba a punto de acontecer.

Ambos erizos durmieron debajo de los árboles cerca del acantilado, sin abandonar el lugar donde había ocurrido su momento íntimo. Shadow abrazaba a Amy, quien estaba acurrucada en el pecho del azabache. Desnuda, el calor corporal de su pareja la mantenía cómoda, a parte de lo suave que era el pelaje del erizo. Respiración calmada y posición confortable hacían que la rosada descansara plenamente, sin ningún problema. Shadow, en cambio, ya despertara hacía rato. Observando el horizonte, la presencia de su amada lo calmada, bajando la guardia ligeramente. Escuchar como respiraba lo tranquilizaba, y la tierna expresión de su rostro lo derretía por completo. Era tan linda. Besó su frente con afecto, y miró a la lejanía nuevamente.

—¿Shadow..? —murmuró la dócil voz de su novia.

—Buenos días, princesa. —le saludó de manera suave y dulce. Él no solía llamarla por ese tipo de apodos, siempre usando 'Rose' y, en casos importantes o muy afectuosos, 'Amy'. Pero a veces hacía excepciones disfrutando ver el como ella se avergonzaba con facilidad ante estos pequeños detalles.

Ahora, ella se acurrucó más en su pelaje blanco, sonriendo con calidez.

—Buenos días, Shady. —Besó su mejilla con ternura, mirándole a los ojos.

No eran necesarias más palabras. Queriendo ver el amanecer, fijaron su vista en el horizonte para poder ver el Sol salir. La bola de luz se asomó, abriéndose paso por el cielo lentamente.

—Hermoso... —halagó Amy, admirando la belleza de como todo parecía despertar ante el resurgir del Sol.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro proveniente de Shadow.

—Amy.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

—Perdóname. He cuidado mal de ti, y de nuestra relación. Si aceptas mis disculpas, prometo asegurarme de que seas feliz conmigo.

—Raro es escuchar esas palabras de ti. —Rió. Él ni se inmutó, esperando la respuesta seria de ella. Ella inspiró aire, y le miró dulcemente.— Sí, Shadow. Te perdono.

—¿Tan... A la ligera? —Ella asintió.

—Con ayer haberte dejado que me besaras ya fue suficiente muestra de que acepto tus disculpas. ¿Me habrías buscado si no te importara? —Él quedó en silencio, razonando las palabras de la eriza, quien llevaba la razón.— ¿Ves? Con haberme venido a buscar ayer, ya me demostraste que te arrepentías, y que te importo. Además... Con lo increíble que fue esta noche... —Una pequeña risa fue audible para el veteado, que sonrió ladinamente, deleitándose de los hermosos recuerdos de ayer.

—Sí lo fue... Maravillosa, en verdad.

—Y tú... Perdóname a mí... —Él la miró, sorprendido.— Monté un drama por nada, asimismo escapé como una cobarde...

—No digas estupideces. Rose, tenías todo el derecho.

—Es que... Sinceramente... —Shadow la vio dudar. Acarició su barbilla para apaciguar sus nervios.— Tenía mucho miedo a que te hubieras cansado de mí, y cuando Rouge me contó de que María ha revivido, mi mente desistió, porque tenía la idea de que en el momento en el que ella volviera, que te olvidarías de mí. P-pensé... Que escogerías a María antes que a mí.

—Amy... —Volvió a suspirar, ligeramente molesto con el hecho de que ella supuso algo como eso.— Yo no puedo salir con María, sea ahora de nuestra misma especie. Ella... Es como una hermana para mí... Como una madre... No puedo verla de manera romántica.

—Oh... Bueno... Lo siento...

—Está bien. —Le acarició las púas frontales con afecto. Adivinando la hora, supuso que lo mejor era volver.

—Nee, Shadow. —Acercándose, tocó su corta nariz con la alargada del azabache.— Te amo, de verdad.

—Y yo. Nunca más lo vuelvas a dudar. —Le dijo, con una expresión suave. Ella asintió, para después acercar sus labios a los contrarios en un delicado beso. Correspondiendo, tomó la cintura de la rosada, disfrutando el contacto entre ellos, dando por zanjado el tema. Se separaron, sonriéndose el uno al otro.— Debemos volver, estarán preocupados por ti.

—Y de ti también.

—Soy demasiado superior para que alguien se preocupe por mí. —Comentó, con ese orgullo tan característico suyo. Amy rió, levantándose a continuación y recogiendo su ropa. Shadow se puso sus zapatos y sus guantes, también irguiéndose.

—Ya estoy lista. —Informó la rosada, ahora con su conocido vestido y botas rojas.

—Ven. —La llamó, preparado para usar el Chaos Control. Ella se le aproximó, abrazándole para la transportación. Él tomó su esmeralda Chaos y pronunció las palabras para que la técnica funcionase.

Ambos desaparecieron de la zona, sin dejar rastro alguno.


End file.
